This invention relates generally to the construction of drums, and more particularly to self-adjustable tensioning of drum heads to drum shells.
Drum heads are typically held onto opposite ends of drum shells by tensioning means at the outer sides of the shells. Such tensioning means typically include tensioning rods threadably connected to drum lugs. Those connections are fixed, and do not allow relative angular position adjustment as between rods and lugs. This can introduce problems, such as differential tensioning due to rod binding, as respects the multiple independently adjustable rods spaced about the drum shell, which can in turn cause undesirable differential tightening of the drum heads. This has been a problem in the past.